Revelation
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: When many of the Yogs are forced to live in Lalna's domain together, tensions are sure to rise. /Yogscast fic.


For someone like me who has always believed that anyone can get along, it was a crude awakening as I sat by and watched Sjin's eyes widen in jealousy and anger. Never before had I seen such animosity and hate towards another. It was an emotion so foreign, I was almost too late to stop him from bringing pain to someone completely innocent.

His hand trembled as he reached for the mans throat; fingers wrapping around to squeeze, in order to destroy the thing he considered a threat. That only he saw as a threat. Doing something so terrible in front of me meant nothing to him. Nothing even shook him until I finally managed to step up and stop him.

Shoving him off and away from the victim lying helpless, I finally found my voice, "What are you doing, Sjin?!"

He looked at me like I was the one who was crazy before he shoved me back in defiance, "I don't want that man to stay! There's already two spaceman here! We don't need another!"

"What are you talking about? He's like your kin, isn't he? Why would you-"

"We are not kin! He is different from Sips and I!"

"Different?" That word left a bitter taste in my mouth as I said it back to him in complete confusion. "But we're all different… you and I are different… but you've never tried to strangle me in my sleep…"

"Because you're not him. Because you're not… You're just not…"

"Competition."

In the midst of our little argument, neither of us noticed a fourth presence enter the room. Turning our head simultaneously to see him strolling towards us, I felt more at ease while Sjin looked a bit unnerved. Wearing a frightening smirk, his gaze was trained on Sjin, "You're afraid that our new friend from the stars will take Sips from you. It's fascinating how quickly you were willing to change in order to rid yourself of him. I only stepped out for a second, and you show your true colors." His hand laid on my shoulder. "Are you alright, Honeydew?"

"I… I think so…" I answered, feeling the suspended fear finally hit me a little bit. It surprised even me that I had managed to intervene at all.

"It's not like you didn't know, Lalna." Sjin said.

"Ha," Taking his hand off my shoulder, lalna chuckled, "Of course I knew. I was just hoping you wouldn't show one of the few people left who didn't."

The man who I had indeed saw as so innocent, clicked his tongue, "Well, now almost everyone knows the world isn't so nice."

"Maybe so… but I will not allow you to strangle anyone, especially someone I have taken under my wing. Do not make yourself my enemy, Sjin. This is a warning."

It was not directed at me in any way, and yet, I was afraid of him. Sjin not nearly as scared as he should be. "Ooh,there it is. A threat from your mouth. Happy go lucky Lalna threatening me. Now who's showing Honeydew their true colors, eh?"

"I am only doing what it takes to protect him, and our nameless stranger. I like you, Sjin. I really do, but I really will not allow it. If your unhealthy obsession with Sips will keep taking you this far, I think you should leave."

"Leave?" He seemed to be sickened by the thought, "But you know there is nothing out there. Your castle is the only safe place for us!"

"I'm aware," Lalna said, his tone of voice unchanging, "that's exactly why you can't continue like this. Honeydew isn't used to it, Nano is still in a condition where I constantly have to monitor her, and the Hat lads are a handful enough. I can't spend time babying you."

Taken aback, Sjin trembled, even glancing my way like he would take it out on me. I moved sideways to hide behind Lalna. He really was my only protection.

"Can you control yourself or not?"

For what seemed like ages, he seemed to pondering it like he even had a choice, and honestly, I was really starting to wish he would leave. To our knowledge and individual experiences there really was no other place to go except back to the places we ran away from and I believed we'd all be better off if he chose to willingly. The person he pretended to be was so much better.

"Fine… I'll control myself so you can baby Honeydew instead and take care of your monster of a girlfriend because that's obviously all that matters, right?"

Lalna tensed up, but even though I was sure a fight would break out, he just held it together while bringing the tension between them to its height. "Don't fucking push me, Sjin."

Holding up his hands in lazy surrender, he chuckled, "Okay, okay. Don't forget that Honeydew is still here with us. You wouldn't dare hurt me in front of him. I know you wouldn't."

The tension seemed to waver as he mentioned me once again, and I could almost think that Lalna had been put down, but he was beyond that. "You don't fucking know anything. I'll fucking kill you, even right in front of him, unless you get out of my sight right now. You've reached the end of my tolerance."

He moved away, and I did too. Even I felt unsafe under his murderous pressure that was still not directed at me, "F-fine. Remind me not to joke around with you again."

For the first time since they started arguing, I found something to say while visible shaking from fear. "I really don't think he's joking…"

He ran out of the room and he and I just stood in silence for what seemed like ages. I truly began believing that day that Lalna was really a demon disguised in the skin of a man. After years, he never showed me anything but a smile, and I wanted that back more than anything… but not so soon.

"I'm sorry," His voice broke the silence and I jumped, looking up to see his smile that aimed to lull me back into false security, "You can go back to keeping watch over him again. He won't bother you anymore."

Though, still clearly shaking, I nodded, "T-thank you…"

"My pleasure. You'll always be safe with me."

Before I realized, he was gone and I slowly made my way back to my chair and sat down. In the silence, finally able to relax, I let out a whimper when no one else could hear it.


End file.
